ONE NIGHT IN MILWAUKEE
by Rebel8954
Summary: Roman momentarily wondered if this was some top-secret government science experiment that had flip-flopped his brothers' personalities. AFTERMATH OF RAW 11/26/2018.


Roman Reigns had to laugh. It was either that or punch his fist through the wall. And he didn't think the hospital would appreciate that.

He took a deep breath and texted one of his brothers.

' _Congratulations. You've got Seth really riled up. He should've remembered you hate needles.'_

He really didn't expect an answer so soon and maybe none at all. But he was surprised when he received an answer almost immediately.

' _Rollins has forgotten a lot of things.'_

Roman wryly grinned as he typed. _'You'd be surprised at what he_ _ **can't**_ _forget. Would've been nice if the two of you had just managed to sit down and talk for even an hour.'_

' _Nothin' to talk about.'_

Roman settled back against the pillow and thought for a few minutes.

' _I disagree. Coulda talked about what he can't forget and what you choose not to remember.'_

The reply came so quickly that Roman almost felt the heat of Ambrose's answer through the phone.

' _I remember everything!'_

Roman snorted and rolled his eyes. He searched for a specific video then linked it to his text. _'Then you remember this. Wonder why he tried to protect you when you were hurt?'_ Then he closed his eyes and waited.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ambrose growled as he looked at his phone. He tossed it on the bed next to him and angrily glared at it. He knew exactly what Reigns was up to. Play on those feelings of brotherhood to get him feeling nostalgic for the old Shield days. "Weren't you watching when I burned that damned vest?" he muttered.

After a few moments, he snorted. "No, probably not. Bet Rollins whined about it to you, though." He glared at the phone again for a few minutes then grabbed it. "Fine. Let's see what you got for me."

He couldn't remember the exact date but noticed the covering on his elbow so it was before his surgery. Rollins was fighting Kane and wearing his Shield gear. He watched himself encourage Seth to break out of Kane's grasp, pacing back and forth eager to get into the match although that would have been a disqualification. Cesaro and Sheamus stood on the opposite side of the ring, grinning each time Kane pounded on Rollins. He saw himself yelling 'go go go" as Rollins successfully landed a suicide dive. When Kane dodged the next suicide dive, he walked over to check on Rollins then made the mistake of turning his back on the Bar and going down under their attack.

Despite himself, he grinned when Rollins dived over the top rope to break up their attack only to wind up losing to Kane. He watched himself planting Kane with Dirty Deeds only to see him sit up just as The Bar rushed the ring.

"Yeah yeah yeah…beatdown on Ambrose. Business as usual," Ambrose grunted. Then he leaned forward. _'What the hell…'_

Just as Kane drove him headfirst down to the mat with a Tombstone Piledriver, Rollins began crawling towards Kane. As soon as Ambrose landed on the mat staring up at the ceiling, Rollins crawled to him and…protectively covered him?

Ambrose only remembered something or someone covering his head and shoulders for a few seconds before it was gone. He thought it had been either Sheamus or Cesaro mocking him with a cover.

Instead it had been Rollins trying to protect him. _'Idiot. What did he think he was going to accomplish?'_ Ambrose snorted as he watched Kane pick Rollins up from the mat and flip him for his own Tombstone Piledriver. As Rollins lay limp on the mat, not moving, he saw himself feebly scoot closer until his head touched Rollins' arm.

Angrily, Ambrose clicked the video off and threw the phone back onto the bed. _'Rollins only did it because he needed me in his precious Shield…to get back the Tag Team Titles.'_ He waited a few minutes then grabbed his phone and texted.

' _Watched it. So what?'_ Ambrose scowled when Roman immediately replied.

' _You know what. He took that Tombstone Piledriver so Kane wouldn't give you a second one. We both know you never stay down.'_

"Fuck it all to hell!" Ambrose snarled. "It doesn't matter…doesn't matter… **it doesn't matter!** "

Nearly a half hour passed before he texted a final message to Roman. _'Do what the doctors tell you and get well soon.'_

Roman wryly grinned. Just for shits and giggles, he texted back the love, kisses, and heart emojis. Now for his youngest brother...

' _Stop acting like Ambrose on a tear. If you don't start making Plans A through Z pretty quick, you're gonna lose that belt. Unless you like being hit with Dirty Deeds all the time.'_

He sighed at the response a few minutes later.

' _Already working on them, Big Dog. Please don't worry. Love to the family.'_

Roman shook his head. He sincerely doubted Seth's plans at the moment were much beyond seek-and-destroy. Seth was the Architect…the planner. But when his emotions were tripped, he fought with his heart just as much as Ambrose did. He momentarily wondered if this was some top-secret government science experiment that had flip-flopped his brothers' personalities.

Roman glanced down at his phone wondering which of his brothers was texting him back. He was surprised that it was neither one.

' _Hope you're dealing with the treatments okay. Let me know if I can do anything for Galina or the kids. You and Seth were there for me when things got rough with Dean. I honestly don't know what's going on or why.'_

Roman texted back. _'That means a lot to me, baby girl. I'll let Galina know. As for Dean and Seth, they're gonna fight it out. Maybe then they can either figure it out or take a break from each other. Take care of Dean for us.'_

On the other side of the country from Florida, Renee Young blinked back a tear and slid her phone into her pocket. She'd never been so bewildered and confused in her entire life. And it wasn't a pleasant feeling.


End file.
